


There's a Coupon for That

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Erotica, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Night Light receives a coupon book for Father's Day. Oh sure, it might seem a little juvenile but...Oh wait...The first thing offered is a blowjob.Happy Father's Day indeed.
Relationships: Night Light/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Shining Armor/Night Light, Shining Armor/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 9





	There's a Coupon for That

Edited by the lovely [Melesse Lindenya](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278838/Melesse+Lindenya)

Contains: Father-Daughter, Father-Son, Father-Son-Daughter, Blowjobs, Spanking, Fucking, Anal, and Incest(duh)

* * *

“Happy Father’s Day,” two voices chimed in unison.

Night Light peered over his newspaper, grinning at his children. They were standing at the entrance of his study, beaming as they held several neatly wrapped boxes in their collective magic.

“Aww you two didn’t need to get me anything,” he said. “Just having the two of you around for the weekend is enough of a gift.”

Twilight trotted in. “Oh, come on dad, I’m sure me and Shining aren’t too hard pressed that we can’t scrounge up a few bits from our treasuries to buy you a gift.”

Night Light cocked a brow. “Embezzling state funds to buy your old stallion a gift? I thought I raised the two of you better than that.”

“What she meant to say,” Shining interrupted, glaring at his sister. “Is that we used our state _salaries_ to buy you something nice. Isn’t that right, Twily?”

Twilight nodded, looking very much like a filly caught with her hoof in the cookie jar. “Yeah that’s what I meant.”

“Do I need to get my yard stick?” Night Light threatened.

Shining snorted. “Do you honestly think we’re scared of that anymore?”

“No… but I’m sure it’ll get some kind of reaction out of you.”

Night Light smirked as he noticed his son brighten to a very wonderful shade of red.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He laughed. “Now what did you get me?”

Twilight trotted forward and held out the first of the boxes. It was about the size of a chequebook and wrapped in a very colourful polka dotted pattern.

As Night Light took it in his magic, he played around with it, testing its weight and contents.

_Yep, it felt distinctly bookish._

Night Light tore into the paper, shredding it with ease. He smiled softly as he realized it was in fact a chequebook. A strange gift but he’d…

“Flip it over,” Twilight said, grabbing his attention.

As he looked at her, he noticed a faint crimson in her cheeks.

_What were they up to?_

He flipped it over and embroidered in a fine golden ink was the title, _Father’s Day Coupons 1007 edition._

“A coupon book?” Night Light chuckled. “Can’t say I was expecting that.”

“Why don’t you look through it?” Shining asked, smirking.

Night Light flipped open to the first page, noticing that the coupons were done on a rather nice-looking paper and almost looked professional. He also noted that the coupons offered rather… interesting services.

The first page consisted of three coupons, one offering a day of daughter maid service, another a day of son maid service, and best of all, one which offered a whole weekend of daughter and son maid service. As he flipped through, the offers got even cruder. There were coupons for blowjobs, for anal, for submissive services, for pet dates, and best of all, a coupon that was simply labelled, _Father’s Choice._

He chuckled. “You two sure know how to pander to me.”

Shining shrugged. “What can I say, dads are pretty easy to shop for.”

“It’s almost like you tell us exactly what you’re interested in,” Twilight teased. “Now, does daddy want to open his other gifts?”

_Daddy._

Such a simple word, one which millions of daughters used to describe their fathers. It was also a term Twilight used, but only on special occasions. For her, _daddy_ meant so much more than father. To her, daddy was a term of respect, a little code which flipped an evening from something innocent to well…

Her helplessly tied to his bed, his seed belching from her nethers.

A smile graced his muzzle.

_Gods, us Sparkles really are a fucked up little family, aren’t we?_

“What are you smiling about?” Shining asked.

“Just thinking about the last time I was with your sister. We had a good time, didn’t we, Twily?”

“Yeah we did,” she beamed. “I was walking with a limp for a week.”

Night Light’s smile morphed into a coy smirk. “That a girl. Got to let everypony know what a great little whore you were for me, don’t you?”

“And proud of it!”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Anyways, where were we?”

“Twily asked if you wanted to open your other presents,” Shining said.

“Ah, of course.” His horn glowed and a cushion of telekinesis appeared before him. “I’d love to.”

His kids placed their presents upon it. 

Night Light knew exactly what they would be, but still bore an amused smile as he tore through the paper, revealing a matching pair of medium-sized jewelry boxes.

He flicked opened the matching lids, revealing a pair of collars. One was a nice ruby red, the other a calm baby blue. Each had a nice large D-ring dangling from the front with a little silver replica of his cutie mark hanging from it.

Some dads got neckties every Father’s Day. Night Light got a pair of collars instead.

Not that he was complaining or anything.

“My oh my, a pair of collars.” He chuckled. “I never would’ve guessed.”

Shining stuck out his tongue. “Could’ve got you some beer instead.”

“Or books,” Twilight teased.

Night Light smirked. “I think these will do just fine.”

First, he lifted the red one, holding it out before him.

Twilight looked at it. “Right now?”

He nodded slowly. “I’ve been staring at your ass all night, hun. It’s about time that I showed you why it belongs to me.”

“Of course, daddy,” Twilight purred, using her magic to pull her mane aside.

Night Light carefully wrapped the collar around her throat, pulling it snugly in place. Twilight had always loved a snug collar, said it reminded her that she belonged to him every time she’d move her head.

“Have you been sleeping around, since we last… bonded?” Night Light asked.

“Of course not,” Twilight said, hiding her lie behind a weak smile. “I wouldn’t dare let another pony touch your property.”

Night Light’s gaze narrowed as he wrapped his telekinesis around her D-ring. He pulled upon it sharply, yanking her face close and gazing sternly into her eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Twily,” he warned, his voice still level, not rising even a single decibel.

Twilight chuckled nervously. “I might’ve experimented a little with the girls.”

His expression softened. “Are things going well between you six?”

“They are.”

“Then I’m really happy for you, Twily. Do they know you’re…”

“They know I’m seeing a stallion in Canterlot.”

“Very good, I’d be very crossed if you were sleeping around behind their backs.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“I know, sweetie.” He kissed her softly on the snout. “I’m very proud of you.”

Night Light then kissed her again, this time upon the lips. It was a warm-up kiss, soft with little passion. But he still held it for a good couple of seconds, allowing for a few lingering sparks to crackle between them.

It was enough for something to stir within his loins as he felt his softened cock begin to emerge from its sheathe. Even the slightest, most tender, touch felt all the better when you sprinkled in the fine taboo that came with…

“Daddy,” Twilight breathed as they finally broke apart.

…Incest.

Night Light gave her another playful peck before turning his attention to the other collar. He picked it up and looked to Shining.

“Both of us at once?” Shining asked, chuckling.

“What? Think I can’t handle it?”

Shining looked away, grinning bashfully. “I mean…”

“I’m hurt,” Night Light teased, “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to put both of you through your paces. Your old stallion still has a bit of stamina left in him.”

“Whatever you say, dad.”

He didn’t look very convinced.

Now Shining liked his collar a little looser, giving it some much needed slack. For now, Night Light was happy to oblige. Though he made sure to leave it one loop tighter than he normally would’ve. A little bit of payback for questioning his endurance.

He did notice a little spark of discomfort in Shining’s eye, sating a certain spiteful part of his psyche.

“Alright you two,” Night Light instructed. “Tonight’s safe word is going to be apricot. If your mouth is otherwise occupied then flash SOS with your horns, got it?”

“Sure thing, dad.”

“Of course, daddy.”

Night Light smiled and looked between his kids. Shining looked as cool and collected as ever, as if the status quo was still in effect, while Twilight looked like an absolutely perfect little slut. It made sense. Twilight had always been eager to please.

First things first, Night Light looked at his coupon book. They had put so much effort into it and it’d be rude not to use it.

As he rifled through it, he made his way over to his recliner chair, climbing into it. After all, the examination was merely for show, he already knew exactly what he wanted to do tonight.

Still, there was a coupon for it. So, Night Light carefully ripped it out and held it out for Shining.

Shining took it and let out a low-chuckle.

“What did he pick?” Twilight asked.

“One blowjob, from his son.”

Night Light smirked. “Not so much a blowjob but more a casual fluffing.” He gestured to his crotch and still soft cock. “I can’t really do a whole lot of good like this, now can I?”

Shining nodded and trotted over. “And why am I giving you head and not Twilight?”

“Because I want to shut your smart little mouth up and honestly this seems like the best way to do it.” He lazily gestured towards Twilight. “Plus, no offense, but looking at her ass is a lot more fun than looking at yours.”

Shining grinned. “Yeah, fair enough, Twi has a pretty great ass.”

She lit up a few more shades of red.

“But don’t think I’m letting you off the hook, Twily,” Night Light warned. “I want that ass up in the air, your tail to the side, and you playing with yourself. You got it?”

Twilight nodded, turning away from her father. She stuck her haunches high in the air, docking her tail to the side.

The sight of her slightly swollen lower lips was enough to send a fresh pulse of blood straight to Night Light’s nethers, further fueling his lust. At this rate, Shining would hardly have any fluffing to do.

Finally, her horn glowed and a lavender orb took shape behind her. Slowly, she eased this against her lower lips, her cunt slowly parting to take it in. The orb soon started to vibrate and a tiny tinkle of a moan fell from Twilight’s lips, adding the faintest melody for Night Light’s amusement.

“No cumming without daddy’s permission though,” Night Light warned. “Got it?”

“Of… of course, Sir.”

“Sir?” Night Light chuckled. “My oh my, am I climbing through the ranks that quickly. Sir…I kind of like the sound of that.”

He looked to Shining and motioned to his crotch. “You’re free to start whenever you’d like, Shinny.”

Shining nodded and stepped forward, shooting off this playful little sultry grin that Night Light absolutely adored. Once in position, Shining parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, dragging it slowly along the underside of Night Light’s exposed shaft.

Night Light shivered, letting out a soft groan that mingled pleasantly with Twilight’s moans, creating a nice father-daughter duet.

His son continued his gentle strokes, carefully dragging his tongue across Night Light’s cock. Still the sensation of warm tongue and hot breath against his pride was very nice. Slowly but surely, his erection awakened, growing a little harder with each stroke and caress.

Someone younger would’ve been rock hard by now. However, Night Light was well passed his youth. This meant that Shining would have to work nice and hard to ensure that his father was properly fluffed.

After a few more playful strokes, Shining moved on, parting his lips and taking Night Light’s flare into his maw.

Shining’s lips formed a tight seal, their warmth caressing all the sensitive little nerves in Night Light’s flare as it slipped inside. He then bobbed forward a few inches, allowing Night’s Light’s girth to rest blissfully on his soft palate.

“Oh fuck,” Twilight whispered, her breathy voice barely audible upon the sea of moans, slurps, and grunts.

Night Light chuckled.

“You’re lucky your mother’s not around,” he said, gasping sharply as Shining bobbed forward a few more inches. “She’d make you contribute to our swear jar.”

“You have a swear jar?” Twilight asked, her voice quivering as the vibrator did its job.

“Yeah, pain in my fricking butt.”

At that moment, Shining bobbed forward once again, swiftly taking his father all the way to the median ring in one fluid motion. He glided along his cock like a champ, not so much as slowing at the sudden insertion. Instead, his tongue began to roll around his shaft in dutiful strides, his soft lips cushioning his flesh.

“F-fuck,” Night Light breathed. “That a colt.”

Twilight snickered between moans. “What was that about a swear jar?”

“Your mother isn’t...” He gritted his teeth and moaned, “isn’t home, so I don’t give a rat’s ass about it.”

Twilight continued to piston her magic at a fairly steady pace, the glimmering orb now coated in a sheen of her fluids. Her face was pressed tightly against the floor and her haunches quivered as a little moan came forth on squeaking bursts of pent-up breath.

“Keep it up, hun,” Night Light said. “You’re doing great.”

“T-thanks, daddy.”

Night Light looked to Shining, gently running a hoof through his mane. “Mmmm, you suck dick better than your wife.”

Shining cocked a brow and flicked his dad with a little burst of telekinesis.

Night Light applied just a hint of pressure to the back of his mane.

“Did you just flick me?” he asked.

Shining had a mischievous little glint in his eyes, his cheeks bulging outwards as his tongue continued its cycles.

“Well then, I guess you’re going to make me do all the work, eh?”

Night Light tightened his grip, coiling Shining’s mane around his hoof. He then drew back, pulling Shining along with him. At first, he was nice and slow, forcefully bobbing Shining along the upper part of his erection. He allowed his son a chance to get used to this new dynamic, while also giving him plenty of time to use his soft tongue.

Eventually, as Night Light’s cock grew even harder, he began to grow a little more forceful. For the first time that evening, he slipped Shining passed his median ring, allowing his flare to poke the back of his son’s throat. 

This made Shining gag softly, his eyes watering just a little.

“Not used to deepthroating a cock?” Night Light teased before forcing him a little deeper. “Because you better learn quick,” he snarled.

Night Light briefly glanced at Twilight. His daughter was a soaking wet mess. Thick strands of her arousal drained down her shivering hindlegs and connected her to her magical little toy.

“Slow down, sweetie,” Night Light warned. “I’ll be very upset if you steal my first orgasm.”

Twilight whined. “Of course, daddy. Sorry, daddy.”

Suddenly, the toy began to slow and her moans abated to a nice background noise.

Night Light groaned softly, feeling Shining frantically wiggle his tongue around his cock.

“Do you want daddy to fuck you, sweetie?” he asked, keeping his gaze on Twilight.

Twilight nodded quickly. “Yessss.”

“Say it.”

“I want daddy to fuck me.”

“And why do you want daddy to fuck you?”

“Because…because I’ve been a very good girl and…” She gasped after pumping the toy deep into herself. “And I want to be your proud little cocksock.”

Night Light smirked. “You are a very good cocksock, sweetie. One of the best.”

“Thank…thank you.”

“Just let me finish with Shining and I’ll take care of you.”

He looked at Shining, his hoof resuming its not so gentle pumping. Normally, he wouldn’t be such a mean father but Shining had been a very disobedient little slut. So, really, the lesson was a much-needed refresher.

With each successive pump of his hoof, he brought Shining a little lower, allowing the stallion to inch towards the base of his throbbing erection. For his part, Shining was doing a fine job, his lips pressed tightly around him and his tongue doing whatever frantic work it could to pleasure him.

It was working too, as Night Light could feel the first little tendrils of pressure settle into his sack. His balls tightened just a little as he felt an overwhelming urge to just hilt in poor Shining’s throat.

However, Night Light knew when to employ restraint, and instead eased Shining back to the tip.

To his surprise, Shining actually struggled against his hoof, seemingly wanting to stay down a little longer.

“Sorry, Shining,” Night Light breathed. “But it’s your sisters turn to get fucked. You were only fluffing me, remember?”

Shining sighed and jerked back, allowing Night Light’s erection to slip out with a satisfying _pop_.

He then promptly pouted, looking extra adorable with that little film of fluids around his lips and streaks of tears dampening the fur on his cheeks.

“I wanted that nut,” he grumbled.

Night Light chuckled and ruffled his mane. “It’s going to be a nice long weekend. I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.”

“I better.”

Night Light smiled and leaned forward, planting a tender kiss on his son’s forehead.

“I promise,” he said. “You’ll get a turn right after your sister.”

“You always did like fucking her more.”

Night Light sighed and rolled his eyes. “Are we honestly going to do this? Like, right this second?” He gestured to his rock-hard cock. “I kind of have more important things I need to take care of.”

Shining huffed like an absolute brat.

“Fine,” Night Light growled. “Yes, I do like fucking her a little more. But can you honestly blame me.” He gestured to Twilight. “Look at that ass, it’s a really fucking good ass. Plus that pussy is fucking top notch.”

Shining blushed. “Fair.”

“Also, she calls me daddy and for some unfathomably strange reason I find that really fucking hot.”

“Daddy, please,” Twilight whined. “Please hurry. I can’t hold on much longer.”

“See what I mean!”

“Fine, fine,” Shining muttered. “Just go fuck her already.”

With Shining’s permission granted, Night Light slipped away and trotted over to Twilight. As he approached, he breathed in slowly, allowing the rich scent of her arousal to fill him. The poor thing was absolutely drenched, her juices draining down her inner thighs in thick strands of pure pheromones and lust. It was such a delicious assault upon his senses, as her moans filled his ears, her scent his nose, and her quivering body proved an enticing sight.

Night Light could feel his cock harden even further, his pride pulsing against his belly. Gods, it had been far too long since he’d stuck it in his precious little filly.

He placed a hoof upon her tail, gently tugging it back and forth, drawing her haunches along as they wiggled under his manipulation.

“Daddy can’t fuck you, if you’re masturbating, hun,” he said.

Twilight nodded and her horn settled, the magical dildo dissipating before his eyes.

With that out of the way, Night Light drew his hoof back and brought it down hard against Twilight’s rump, landing a hefty blow. The only thing louder than the sound of hoof clapping against her ass was the surprised gasp which echoed through his study.

Night Light smirked and massaged the spot he just smacked.

“Do you like it when daddy spanks you?” he asked.

Twilight nodded quickly. “Yesssss.”

“Well then.” He drew his hoof back. “Then I guess I’ll have to do it again.”

A second blow, right below the first. It landed with a nice meaty thud, leaving behind a bright red ring from his hoof.

Twilight jerked forward and gasped, her breath shuddering as her eyes clamped shut.

“And again.”

A third, this time on the other cheek, leaving behind an equally aggravated mark.

Night Light loved the way her ass felt under each of his blows, each pained and shuddering gasp sending a fresh rush of excited endorphins flowing towards his painfully erect cock.

“Fuck,” Twilight muttered, her haunches shaking.

“Gods, you really are such a whore, Twily,” Night Light teased before chuckling to himself. “I actually kind of like the sound of that. _Daddy’s Little Whore._ Do you think we can get that on a mug?”

Shining snickered. “You can.”

Night Light glanced at him, noticing that Shining had decided to start playing with himself. 

_Without permission too, very naughty._

“Oh?” he asked.

Shining nodded. “I got Cadance a mug like that for our anniversary.”

“You got…your wife a mug for your anniversary?” Twilight asked, seemingly so taken aback that her voice had recovered.

Night Light cocked a brow. “That’s uh…an interesting choice.”

Shining’s cheeks warmed. “Look! What the hell else am I supposed to get the mare who rules a fucking empire. She has all the jewels and clothing she’d ever want.” He huffed and crossed his forelegs. “Plus, she found it funny.”

Night Light shrugged. “If it works, it works, I guess. Speaking of which…” He looked back to Twilight, placing his hooves on her rump. “I think it’s about time that we put my little whore to work. What do you think, sweetie?”

Twilight shivered. “I can’t wait daddy.”

“Can’t wait for what?”

“To have you…” Her face warmed. “To have you fuck me like your personal little whore.”

Night Light grinned and leaned forward, brushing his muzzle against her ear and whispering. “Do you like when daddy sticks his dick in you?”

Twilight nodded. 

“And do you like when he stuffs you with his cock?”

“Y-yes.”

“Fuck you really are such a perfect little cocksock.” 

Night Light bit down sharply on her ear and Twilight gasped, seizing up and refusing to move even an inch. He held her like that. allowing the moment to drag out before finally releasing her.

“I better not keep my little whore waiting,” he whispered before finally drawing back.

He mounted her, resting his cock between her haunches. One hoof grabbed a hold of her mane, wrapping it around his hoof, while the other rested right between her wings. His hips began to rock back and forth, grinding his erection against her.

Her fur was so soft, teasing his sensitive flesh with its velvetiness.

Night Light drew his hips back slowly, leaving a trail of pre across her back. He then pressed his flare right against her lips, prodding at them, teasing them, but never allowing his pride to part them and plunge inside.

Twilight whined softly and Night Light tightened his grip within her mane. Then, just as she was about to say something, he jerked his hips forward, pressing the first few inches of himself into her.

She cried out loudly, her entire body tensing at his sudden presence.

Her walls clung to his pride, suffocating it in a warm moist wall of pure ecstasy and bliss. Almost immediately, he was forced to a crawl and then a stand still, frozen in place within her.

“F-fuck,” Night Light breathed. “Been a while, Twily?”

She nodded, unable to utter so much as a word.

Night Light smiled and began to slowly draw his hips back. When a few inches were freed he slowly pumped them forwards, pressing a little further into her.

“Then I’ll make sure to take things nice and slow,” he said. “Don’t want to hurt my precious little whore. Especially, not this early into our weekend together.”

She grinned, nodding her head quickly. “Thanks, d-daddy.”

“No problem, sweetheart.”

He continued to thrust his hips at a steady pace, allowing his precious little filly plenty of time to adjust to his size. It took a bit of effort but she began to relax, a faint moan dribbling forth through her parted lips. Once he was sure that she could handle it, he renewed his efforts, pumping just a little rougher.

At first, her walls tensed, clenching him in their cushioned embrace. However, he continued. Before long, his pumping grew more vigorous. Not quite forceful but enough that his breath came out in laboured bursts and the wet slurping of sex was audible.

“Fuck Twily,” Night Light muttered. “You’re so fucking wet.”

She barked pent-up laughter, the harsh noise softened by her moans. “What can I say? I just love being with daddy.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you are.” He glanced at Shining, noticing just how lonely his son looked. “Say…do you want to help your old stallion out?”

Shining grinned. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well…” He grunted as he thrust forcefully into Twilight, causing her to make the most wonderful little noises. “It’s been awhile since your mother’s pegged me. Soooooo…”

Shining gasped. “Does dad want to get fucked in the ass?”

“Maybe,” Night Light mumbled, flushing.

Shining chuckled and stood up.

“Don’t worry, dad. I’m sure I can help you out.” He looked around the room. “You keep any lube in here?”

“T-top drawer, on the right.”

Shining nodded and used his magic to open said drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He then spurted some onto his cock, using his telekinesis to massage it into his shaft. Night Light couldn’t help but admire his son’s erection.

“See something you like?” Shining asked.

Night Light chuckled. “Just admiring your cock is all.”

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?”

“Not bad. It’s… kind of cute.”

Shining flushed and grumbled something under his breath.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Night Light said. “It's a very nice cock. Now stop stalling and come fuck your father.”

Shining didn’t need to be asked twice as he clambered upon his back, resting his shaft right between his haunches. Night Light warmed as he felt Shining’s hot flesh pressed against him. It felt nice, like it belonged there. Slowly, Shining began to draw his hips back, grinding against him.

For her credit, Twilight seemed to handling this like a champ, using whatever alicorn voodoo she had to bear their collective weight.

Night Light slowed his own idle thrusting, halting his hips so that Shining could press into him.

But before Shining did that, he first formed a plug with his magic, drenching it in lubricant. He made sure to pass this before Night Light’s eyes, allowing him to see the magical little sex toy. It eventually slipped away from his vision and Night Light was left in the dark until he felt it press against his anus.

Night Light gasped and gritted his teeth, feeling Shining’s magic within him. He was gentle with it, however, gingerly thrusting it in and out.

“Gods dad,” Shining teased. “How long has it been since mom’s taken care of you like this.”

“Months,” he hissed.

“Then I’ll make sure to put on a good show. Turn you into my little slut.”

Night Light laughed. “You can try, son. But I know how this weekend is going to play out.”

“Just try and remember where you put my chastity key this time around.” Shining snorted. “Please.”

He slowly withdrew the plug, dissipating it once it had slipped out. Then, he replaced it with his flare, pressing this against his father’s pucker and ever so carefully prodding him.

Night Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the pressure mount. Yet, his anus wouldn’t quite give in. However, this wasn’t a problem that a bit of grunting and awkwardly applied force couldn’t resolve, as Shining finally managed to press into him, his flare parting Night Light’s anus.

Night Light gasped, feeling his son plunge into him, his rump stretching against his girth. It had been far too long since somepony had taken care of him like this. 

Shining continued to be tender and slow, allowing his old stallion a chance to adjust.

“You ok, dad?” he asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“I’m going to start thrusting, now. Ok?”

Night Light nodded.

And Shining did just that, slowly pistoning his hips back and forth, pressing his flare deeper into Night Light. A soft melody graced Night Light’s lips as Shining’s moans oozed forth on a shaky breath, knitting together their individual pleasure into a breathy duet.

Night Light, himself, resumed his own thrusting, returning his attention to his long-neglected daughter. He rocked shallowly into her, yet soon grew envigored as her walls surrendered to his presence. It wasn’t quite time to ravage her but he knew that she’d be more than ready when the time finally came.

“Sorry about that, sweetie,” he whispered into her ear.

“No problem, daddy,” she breathed. “It’s your special day after all.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Twily.”

Soon, Shining’s thrusts grew more potent, pressing forcefully into Night Light. His pace quickened as the abundant lube created a depraved little slurping sound with each thrust.

Night Light moaned ever louder, feeling his son’s flare press more forcefully into him. He could feel his own erection pulse and his hindlegs quake as Shining ventured ever closer to his prostate. Shining’s own laboured breathing tickled the nape of his neck, like a warm current washing over his body.

As Shining grew more forcefully, so did Night Light, matching his son’s tempo and vigour while pumping into his daughter. Twilight had surrendered, allowing herself to used fully like a good little cocksock. Her walls clung tightly to him, her juices acting as the perfect stew to help ease him onwards. His cock was on cloud nine, his balls tightening as he pressed ever deeper into her.

Twilight had, by this point, slumped her front half against the floor, her haunches only staying up by sheer force of will. Yet, her voice did not wavier, a cascade of little squeaks and moans accompanying each of Night Light’s increasingly potent thrusts.

“Fuck, dad,” Shining groaned. “How could you have been holding out on us like this? This ass is…” He hissed and clenched his maw, “fucking something else.”

Soon Shining really laid into him, thrusting roughly into Night Light’s poor backside, slamming into him. A constant stream of guttural grunting and frantic moans fell from Shining’s maw, mingling together with a cascade of expletives.

Like before, Night Light mimicked him, drawing back when he drew back, and slamming into Twilight as his own backside was crammed full of cock. Shining’s flare had finally ventured deep enough, pressing pleasantly against his prostate. The sensation was wonderful, like a million pleasured fireworks all firing at once. His balls tightened, threatening to spill over at the slightest tickle of stimulation.

Thankfully, Shining decided to stop within him, not drawing back or thrusting any deeper. It was like he knew how close Night Light was and wanted to savour the moment, dragging it out for every pleasured second that he could. 

Or maybe he needed a breather?

Who knew?

Sadly, this also meant that Night Light couldn’t draw back and continue to defile his little filly. Instead he rocked his hips from side to side, wiggling his cock within her. It was a poor substitute, so he instead ignited his horn, forming a beam of magic around her clit. He began to massage the little nub of flesh, stroking and vibrating his magical essence against it.

Twilight shuddered and groaned, her entire body tensing at the mere sensation. A meek mew oozed forth from her lips as her pussy flexed against him. She was absolutely drenched, her cunt well-used and just begging for all the roughness he could muster.

“I’m so close,” she whimpered. “Please, daddy.”

Night Light chuckled. “Sorry sweetie, but apparently Shining needs a breather.”

“S-shut up,” Shining grumbled. “This is way more awkward than it looks. I’m trying to stand vertically while pumping your ass. Do you have any idea how exhausting that is?”

After a few more breaths, Shining resumed, beginning at a nice leisurely pace, which Night Light eagerly mimicked. Yet, Shining was soon emboldened, pressing ever more forcefully into his father, quickly pumping faster and faster, returning to his previous depth.

Night Light joined his son, pressing just as hard into Twilight. At this point, she acted as little more than an organic fleshlight. Still she was one hell of a fleshlight, tight, warm, and wet all in one.

When both stallions were at their deepest, the family’s hips clapped together in a depraved round of applause. Three sets of equally pleasured moans filled the room, acting as a lovely melody to their incestuous threesome. The euphoric mood was only added to by the heavy smell of sex in the air, of marejuices and stallion pre all mingling together to corrupt them with the reek of pheromones and depravity.

Night Light couldn’t hold on much long, he was fighting a battle on two fronts, with both his cock and prostate being milked mercilessly. Still he continued dutifully, pressing onwards and taking each of Shining’s potent thrusts like a champ.

Yet, his body just couldn’t hold on forever and eventually it all became too much to bear. A shuddering sigh fell from his lips. His cock twitched and a spurt of his potent spunk flooded Twilight’s pussy. At the same time, his rump clenched and Shining’s cock was soon in his vicelike grip.

He slumped against Twilight, his magic fading as he continued to toy with her clit. She gasped softly as his load filled her cunt. When his seed proved too virile and plentiful, it rocketed passed his erection and squirted out, leaving behind a satisfying creampie.

“Oh daddy,” she mewed.

His magic finally managed to edge out an orgasm as Twilight stiffened and cried out, her own juices gushing forth, adding to the mess they were already making. She quivered against him, her haunches finally giving out as she collapsed. 

Night Light frantically steady himself as he watched the mess ooze out of her and onto the carpeting below. It was a mixture of his fluids and her own, this sinful cocktail staining his floor and dripping from his still partially erect cock.

Shining meanwhile, managed only a few more feeble thrusts before grunting and hilting inside of his father. His own cock twitched and Night Light shuddered as he felt Shining nut. It was warm and potent, spreading throughout his rump before dribbling out and down his inner thighs.

“F-fuck,” Shining mumbled. “Not bad, dad.”

“Thanks son.”

Shining groaned and slowly drew back, his fading erection slipping out with a nice wet _pop_. With his cock now removed, the flow of cum belched forth, adding to the streaks of depravity that coated Night Light’s backside.

Shining then stumbled, his front half landing on the floor. Once steady, he moved alongside Night Light, kissing him on the cheek.

“She made quite the mess,” Night Light commented, gesturing to Twilight.

“Yeah that’s…probably going to stain,” Shining said.

“We should probably clean it up.”

Shining nodded. “And maybe get Twilight into a nice warm bath. You know, until her brain is working again.”

“My brain is working fine,” Twilight slurred, waving her hoof. “Never better.”

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Night Light said.

He grabbed his coupon book and tore one out, handing it to Shining.

Shining looked at it. “Oh, come on!”

Night Light chuckled, heading to the kitchen. “You did offer me maid service.”

“Yeah for like sex purposes!”

“I didn’t raise you to complain,” Night Light called back. “Now I’m grabbing a beer. Do you want one?”

Shining sighed, looking at Twilight. “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
